


Maybe This Was a Good Thing

by ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angels, Crack, Dean Takes Care Of Sam, Demons, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Monsters, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014/pseuds/ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are admitted into a psychic ward. crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe This Was a Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> slight spoilers for season 9, not really big though

The day that Dean and Sam Winchester were admitted into Laurence Kansas psychiatric hospital was the day that The Winchesters life had turned upside down. Dean was there for not eating and attempted suicide, Sam was for cutting and dunking down pills. But yeah, they were pretty much the weirdest family in Kansas.

They had rooms directly across from each other because they were so co-dependent that dean had thrown a knife at a doctor for trying to separate them. They wore white pants and shirts. Sam wore the slip in shoes while Dean rebelled and decided to not wear them. Their schedules were the same, too.

Breakfast 9:00a.m

Independent therapy 10:00a.m

Free time 11:00a.m

Lunch 1:30p.m

Group therapy 2:30p.m

Free time 3:00p.m

Dinner 5:30p.m

Academic classes 6:30p.m

Arts 8:00p.m

Bed time 9:00p.m

Lights out 10:30p.m

Well, it was time for their first day in the crazy hospital. Dean and Sam couldn’t wait.

* * *

Well this chick was on crack. An orderly walked below the balcony where the girl was perched. As soon as the orderly was directly below her, she poured a bucket of ice water all over him. The orderly roared and the girl cackled.

“Meg!” The orderly yelled.

“What foolish human” The brunet asked.

The orderly bound up the steps and took Meg by the arm. “You’re going to lock up!”

“She didn’t do it!” Dean promised.

“You sure kid?” he asked.

“Yep!” Sam answered for Dean.

The orderly lumbered off muttering some very rude things about kids while Meg flipped him off.

“Thanks boys!” Meg stated her accent low and long.

“No prob,” Dean smiled.

Meg saluted and ran off yelling “Clarence!” Dean and Sam hadn’t realized what they were getting into until now.

"You just met Meg Masters, the most devious child in this place." A boy said right next to Dean, he looked to be 17 and he was in a wheel chair. " Names Bobby, come on, I'll show you the cafeteria."

" Thanks," Dean followed Bobby pulling Sam along with him.

* * *

"So you have the demons: Meg Masters, Crowley, Abaddon, Azazil etc. Then you have your angels: Castiel, Balthazar, Zachariah, Uriel, Michael, Lucifer, Samandriel.... then of course you have the monsters-Goths- and Hunters: Ellen, Jo, me, Kevin, John, Mary." Bobby explained.

"Why are the groups named that?" Sam asked.

"We live in a kids Mental hospital, why else?" Bobby answered. "Basically the Angels are goody-two-shoes. Demons are, well, demons. monsters are just plain scary, and hunters are the red-necks and hillbillies."

"You two are defiantly hunters." a girl named Jo told them.

"How come?" Dean asked.

" Cause you came in here in plaid. I don't know, though. Sam looks like he's got a little demon blood in him." Azazil commented walking over.

"Dean is obviously a righteous man."  Zachariah walked over as well.

" No! retreat, hunters!! The Winchesters are ours!" Ellen cried.

The hunters grabbed both brothers and ran with them. The Angels and Demons ran after them, until they got to the "Warded" area (hunters table). When both backed off, Sam and Dean took  a breath.

"Oh, they're so cute! Can we adopt them?" Mary asked.

" Sure, you wanna be our kids?" John asked.

"Why not?" Dean shrugged.

"Yeah, our parents are dead, anyway." Sam admitted, dean elbowed Sam in the side. "Ow!"

* * *

It's 2:30p.m, Group Therapy. Great, Dean can't wait, that's a lie. As the brothers ran to the board, they saw their names. This was their group:

Meg Masters

Crowley Macloid

Dean Winchester

Sam Winchester

Bobby Singer

Dick Roman

Lucifer Emmanuel

Michael  Emmanuel

 

Great..... just perfect.

* * *

"So everyone say hi to Dean and Sam Winchester" The therapist named Lucy commanded. " You boys wanna tell us how you like it here so far?"

"The food it terrible" Sam supplied.

"Jo ate my banana." Dean informed.

"White is a terrible color." Sam whined.

"The shoes are weird" Dean admitted.

"The last therapist was a dumb ass" Sam acknowledged.

"I have something called 'anger and trust issues'" Dean told her.

"It was...." Sam started.

"....Pretty much...." Dean continued.

"Terrible" the brothers finished.

Lucy was lost for words. she quickly regained he footing and continued.

"How about you, Meg?" Lucy asked.

"I'm teaching Clarence how to smoke weed!" Meg stated proudly.

" Leave Castiel alone, you know that isn't a good coping mechanism! How did you even get weed in here?" Lucy asked.

"YOU'LL NEVER KNOW!!!!" Meg cried.

"Okay, we'll talk later. Bobby, ho's the wheelchair?" Lucy turned to her left to look at him.

"How's it look? What are you blind?" Bobby raged.

"Bobby, it's not good to bottle up your emotions, I'm going to have a talk with your therapist." Lucy said jotting down a few notes. "How about you, Crowley, still think you are 'The King of Hell'?"

I am Hell's king, Abaddon should know this by now. She's good," Crowley turned to Dean and smiled. "but I'm Crowley."

"Okay, still staying with that story," Lucy jotted down some more notes. "Lucifer?"

"I shall burn the world and make it my play ground. The human race shall be my slaves and I will torture for days on end. First I will skin their scalp, then.." Lucifer started.

"ENOUGH, you are foolish Lucifer. It's time you got your act together. How will dad feel, hmm?" Michael asked.

"He won't care, wanna know why? Cause he's never there! He hates me and doesn't give a rats-ass about anyone else. Give up Michael! Stop searching for tings that you wont find" Lucifer huffed.

"Okay, and last but not least, Dick, how's your day ?" Lucy asked.

" Fine, I just poisoned dinner. And I bibbed another person today."

" Bib?" Sam asked.

"kicked them out of the group, made them a loner." Dick explained.

"Oh." Sam nodded.

"Honey," Lucy said sounding annoyed. "What do you mean, poisoned?"

" I replaced the pepper with weed!" Dick smiled a snake like smile.

"Meeting adjourned." Lucy said giving up. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you want other characters just ask. I promise to answer


End file.
